Ghost Eraser Series
Ghost Eraser (Japanese: ゴーストイレイザー Ghost Eraser) is a movie series featured in the Pokéstar Studios. In this series, the player, being a ghost hunter, investigates a haunted town's victims. After releasing an evil spirit called the Majin of Mayhem from a statue, he/she defeats it and puts it in eternal slumber. Movies Ghost Eraser The title of the script is File 1: The Village of Ghosts. Plot A village where ghosts appear! The Ghost Erasers are on the case! Mission Knock out an opponent every scene. Strange Ending: Knock out the first two opponents, don't knock out the third opponent, and choose the "You're both liars!" dialogue option. Script Scene 1 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! The line you choose is important! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Haunted Janitor.png |prize=N/A |class=Haunted Man |name=Kadath |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=3}} | | | Ghost Eraser 2 The title of the script is File 2: A Curious Possession. Plot The Ghost Erasers face a possessed girl! Mission Knock out an opponent every scene. Strange Ending: Knock out the first two opponents, don't knock out the third opponent, and choose the "Lies! All lies!" dialogue option. Script Scene 1 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Use a move the foe's type is weak to! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Haunted Preschooler.png |prize=N/A |class=Haunted Kid |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Celaeno |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=3}} | | | Ghost Eraser 3 The title of the script is File 3: Phantom Treasure. Plot The Ghost Erasers solve the mystery of a spirit hiding in a treasure. Mission Knock out your foe in six scenes. Strange Ending: Last six scenes without knocking out your foe, and choose the "A human!" dialogue option. Script Scene 1 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 2 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 3 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 4 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 5 - The line you choose is important! Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 6 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Old Statue.png |prize=N/A |class=Treasure |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Old Statue |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Ghost Eraser 4 The title of the script is File 4: Majin of Mayhem. Plot The Majin of destruction is revived, and the Ghost Erasers must stop it! Mission Knock out your foe in 10 scenes. Strange Ending: Last 10 scenes without defeating your foe, and choose the "Protect the world!" dialogue option. Script Scene 1 - Change your foe's Ability! Scene 2 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 3 - Attack the foe! Scene 4 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 5 - Attack the foe! Scene 6 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 7 - Attack the foe! Scene 8 - The line you choose is important! Attack the foe! Scene 9 - The line you choose is important! Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 10 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=3}} | | | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Haunted Gentleman.png |prize=N/A |class=Haunted Man |name=Arkham |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |level=99 |type1=Dark|type2=Ghost |ability=Wonder Guard |move1=Dual Chop|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swords Dance|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Slack Off|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Trivia * The title of the series is likely inspired by . Name origin * The name "Kadath" most likely comes from 's novella , in which there is a city known as Kadath. * The name "Celaeno" most likely comes from Greek mythology. In Greek mythology, the name , which means "the dark one," refers to multiple characters, including a harpy, one of the Pleiades, and an Amazon. * The name "Arkham" most likely comes from , a city from the mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. In other languages Subtitle ----